Heartache
by RavenSara84
Summary: Ryuuga has always had a dull ache in his heart, nothing he does will ever make it go away.


Title: Heartache

Rating: K+

Notes: Ryuto can be seen in Beyblade Metal Fury 4D – it's been confirmed that he is Ryuuga's brother, although in this I've just made up how they parted.

Summary: Ryuuga has always had a pain in his heart; no matter what he does it's always there. It's a constant reminder of what he lost.

If Time was meant to heal all wounds then it had never had the pleasure of meeting a certain L Drago wielder, Ryuuga and as far as he was concerned Time was no one's friend. The pain, which had settled into a dull ache, still weighed heavy on his heart.

When he had met Douiji it had been a mistake, he hadn't considered going along with the man, but the prospect of wielding a powerful bey, a _legendary_ dark bey that had been around for so long and had killed all its previous owners; it was something that he couldn't resist. If the bey killed him then it didn't matter at least the pain would be gone, and if he succeeded where all others failed, well he would have done the impossible. There was also the fact that he was so focused on the dark bey that the pain wasn't as obvious, his mind was on another task, he didn't mope around or think about it.

It didn't even matter that much that he lost against Ginga in Battle Bladers, it took his mind off the pain and that was the important part, distancing himself from the pain. After the loss though he had a new task; to show L Drago that it was _he_ who was the master and not the dragon within the bey. He trained long and hard, completely focused on that task alone, pushing himself and his bey until they were both reborn, his bey was now Metero L Drago and was far more powerful than L Drago and the dark power.

Of course he had been tracked down and given a task by the WBBA, to help Tsubasa, the former traitor of Dark Nebula, who had been infected by the dark power of L Drago when Ryuuga had battled him in Battle Bladers. He agreed to help, for one purely selfish reason only, his training was done and he had reached his goal, L Drago had been shown who was in control and now he needed to focus on something else once more.

He found Tsubasa in Italy, being attacked by two bladers when he interrupted and mocked the long haired teens so called _dark_ power.

"You call that the _dark power?_ Don't make me laugh!"

Although not thrilled that he didn't get a decent battle, he wanted to see if Metero L Drago had what it took to fight, to _battle _against other bladers, however his focus was on the younger teen, who clearly had problem with his darkness as he clutched his chest in pain and tried to remain conscious.

"Don't fight it,"He had advised him and Tsubasa looked at him in confusion.

He told the teen the truth as they made their way into the city, that the darkness that infected him due to L Drago had been the cause of human's and all the evil deeds that they had done in the past.

He wasn't surprised that the Earth Eagle wielder didn't believe him, who could blame him? He had done many terrible things in the past, although he wasn't ashamed of them. They all taught him a lesson of some sort and it wasn't always pleasant.

Once in the city he was able to battle Ginga once more, although there was no outcome, Ryuuga wanted Ginga's mind to be on the match, to be clear on how to defeat the other blader who; at least as far as Ryuuga was concerned, was beneath them.

However, in the end the old pain that he had managed to evade for a while had returned. It ached, with a dull throbbing on his heart and no amount of training would make it go away.

At night, when he closed his eyes, he saw _him_.

A young boy with short white hair and on the front, to the right, was a streak of red. The boy would probably be the same age as Ginga now, although Ryuuga wasn't sure of his rivals own age.

_Ryuto…_ He thought sadly, the pain in his heart became intense and he breathed slowly; _What happened to you?_

Many years ago, when Ryuuga had turned sixteen, he had lived in an orphanage with his younger brother; though he was turned out the staff would welcome him back every time he visited Ryuto. The staff also told him that anyone who wished to adopt Ryuto would be informed that he had an elder brother who would visit, but Ryuuga didn't know if they were telling the truth or not. In the end it didn't even matter, the orphanage went on fire, some of the orphans stayed with the staff and got out, but other's escaped.

Including Ryuto.

From that day onwards Ryuuga kept wondering if his brother had left with him, if he had been _allowed_ to adopt his brother, what would their lives be like?

_I would be weak…_ He thought to himself, but the ache remained; _I would have had a family._ He confessed, but only he and L Drago heard. No one else needed to know his misery.

The dull ache was almost like a faithful friend, never leaving Ryuuga, always reminding him of what he lost, what he was likely to never have again.

_Where are you?_ He thought to himself once more, feeling anger bubble up and knowing that he needed to release it in some way.

He got L Drago out and released it, there was a village near by with blader's, if he was lucky they would battle him and if not, well he could go and search for them.

Ryuuga narrowed his eyes as some of the village bladers came out to battle him, but he was stronger than they expected. He crushed them without a thought.

Time was his enemy. No one could replace it.

No one.


End file.
